Slight Misunderstanding
by Aspara
Summary: A one-shot fanfic about Draco's view on his life and his friendships . . . dedicated to my Draco-loving friend Lara. It is truly sad.


****

Slight Misunderstanding

"Stop moving, you massive moron," the pale faced boy hissed. He was behind a suit of armor, spying on the famous Harry Potter, with one of his blundering buffoons, Goyle.

__

What had possessed me to befriend this idiot? He asked himself, trying his best to look at what the dynamic trio was holding. It looked somewhat like a cloak . . . a very expensive looking magical cloak. _Now how did the orphan, Potter; the mudblood, Granger; or the beggar, Weasley, get such a valuable item?_

"Draco," Goyle whined scratching his head. "I'm hungry."

Draco gritted his teeth and breathed loudly, trying to be patient. He turned away from Potter and his friends to glare at the boy beside him. "Of course you can go, Goyle," using his smooth and venomous tone of voice. Goyle instantly shivered. "I'm sure Crabbe would never say such a thing after what had happened to him."

Goyle's face paled and decided not to say anything more to vex the notorious leader of the Slytherins. His buddy, Crabbe, was never the same since that time when Draco decided to punish him for his incompetence. He didn't say anything but "sorry" and "never again" for weeks. Goyle did not want to have that kind of trauma.

Seeing the change in his attendant, he turned back to look find out what the three were up to, but to his surprise, they were gone. His face turned into an unusual shade of red and purple. He sharply turned to Goyle and his eyes fired with rage. 

"You idiot!" he shouted, apparently unafraid of being discovered. "I lost them again because of your stupidity!"

"So sorry, Draco. It will never happen again," Goyle replied in a shaky and fearful voice.

Draco Malfoy wanted to strangle him on the spot, but thought better of it. Getting out his wand, he pointed the dangerous end of it towards Goyle. Goyle backed away from him, but Malfoy showed no mercy. _"Crucio!"_ he hissed and immediately the boy in front of him writhed in pain, trying to hold back his screams lest Draco get angered even more. "Don't blab this slight mishap if you do not want to be hurt again."

Goyle nodded mutely and sighed with relief when Draco lifted off the curse from him. Draco marched fuming back into the Slytherin's common room with poor Goyle trailing behind him.

In the Gryffindor's common room, the famed Harry Potter and his two friends, Ron and Hermione, discussed the latest news that they had heard from Sirius. They had used the secret entrance to Hogsmeade and met Sirius' animagi form near the shrieking shack.

Harry's godfather just told them that the Dark Lord was still in hiding, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Most of the former Death Eaters had been acting suspicious according to Sirius, but he had no proof.

Lastly, Sirius told Harry that he would be a professor at Hogwarts by the name of Dublin Glasgow and would be teaching the only available spot: Defense against the Dark Arts, which Professor Snape had been substituting. He could only guess how angry the Slytherin professor was.

His line of thought was, however, cut by a small cough from Hermione. He turned to her and smiled, "yes?"

She put a finger upon her chin and looked at him and Ron thoughtfully. "Did you hear anything before we entered the gargoyle statue?"

Both boys thought for a while, but finally agreed with her. "Actually, I heard something move behind that row of knights," admitted Harry. Ron nodded his head in confirmation.

"I wonder who it was . . ."

"It's probably that stupid git, Malfoy," growled the red headed boy, cracking his knuckles. "I want to scar that pretty face of his with a bloody nose bleed," he stopped for a moment, "okay, that was redundant."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored the silliness of one of her best friends. "Whatever did we do to make him hate us so much?"

"He's a bloody git," answered Ron triumphantly.

"He did try to make friends with me at one time," reasoned Harry as Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ronald Weasley's eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard. Was his best friend softening up to the boy who made their lives horrible since the first time they met?

Hermione sighed. "You needn't look so horrified Ron. We were just wondering that's all. Don't look at us so suspiciously."

Ron grumbled. "Next time you wonder, do it far away from me."

Draco stared at the ceiling as he lay down on his bed. He had just decided that he hated the life he was living, but dared not enter the realms of the dead just yet. His father had warned him that if Draco ever killed himself, Lucius would find a way to bring him back and torture him. Needless to say, Draco obeyed.

But right now, he thought of doing otherwise. He was already hated by the Gryffindors and shunned by the two other houses. The professors all hated him except Professor Snape, but that, too, he started to doubt.

There were three people he hated most specially and this was in no way a secret: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He loathed them.

Actually, it was only Weasley he hated before. He hated him for his loving and content family, who was very happy despite their poverty. He detested Granger for being a mudblood, which was obvious enough. But Harry Potter was a different story.

He wanted to be the bosom friend of Harry. He wanted to be the one involved with his little escapades. He wanted a very pleasant comradeship with the boy whom everyone admired. He wanted a companion with more wit than his current ones, Crabbe and Goyle. He wanted all these, but Potter denied him all that he wanted.

Yes, he was the spoiled brat of the notorious Lucius Malfoy and how he wished he wasn't. His father was an evil man, a man without morals, and a man who didn't hesitate to kill. Now, this evil man wanted him to join the Death Eaters.

Draco shivered at the thought. He made up every excuse to suspend and be spared from being marked as one. Still, he knew he would give in eventually if he did not do something about it.

Without thinking, he stood up and carefully got a small diamond vial from inside his drawer. Cold green liquid shivered inside, lightening up the darkened room that he shared with four other Slytherins.

He laid down at the bed and stared at the miniscule bottle. Its ethereal light played upon his features as a sudden glow of insanity lit his eyes. There was no turning back on what he planned to do.

He brought the bottle towards his lips and finished off its contents. Instantly, the warmth of slumber came upon him and he let the vial fall upon the carpeted floor. His eyes drooped as darkness enveloped him.

The following day, the student body of Hogwarts was shocked to find out that Draco Malfoy had killed himself. It was wholly unexpected, but for most people, it was not too great a loss.

Lucius Malfoy was sad that he has lost the only heir he had but apparently was not too troubled with it. Narcissa Malfoy, his wife, politely mourned for her child and then left to attend a tea party with the ladies. Crabbe and Goyle were actually quite relieved by his death and did not bother to hide it.

The only ones who seemed concerned were the ones Draco hated best: Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ron was shaking with anger. "I can't understand why nobody has the slightest bit of decency for the dead!" he complained. "I hated Malfoy, but I can't help feeling furious at those inconsiderate little gits!"

Hermione nodded in agreement, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I actually heard them say 'good riddance' at Draco's death."

"I wonder what would've become of Draco if I had accepted his offer of friendship," Harry wondered aloud. "This mightn't have happened and he could have been one of us."

Ron shook his head morosely as he looked upon the cold body of their former enemy, which lay down on an expensive glass coffin. "Why did you bloody kill yourself?"

Draco's spirit hovered above them before he was summoned back to the world of the dead. He gently touched their faces with a message for each.

__

Thank you . . .

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the first upload. I forgot to put it in HTML format.

How do you like it. It is so sad. Poor Draco . . . 

This fic is for my dear friend, Lara. Hope you like it!

__


End file.
